Chaos in Vexen's Lab
by VIII-XIV
Summary: Vexen starts an experiment when the Firey Assassin appears to ruins it all.


Deep in a cold, dark basement, light shone from under a door. Behind the door was a lab. A dim light shore from its high ceiling. A tall figure was leaning over a desk, experimenting. In the far part of the lab, was a very dark corner, where the light's rays didn't shine. Two brown eyes glowed in the shadowed corner.

'BANG!' shouted a female voice from within the corner.

The tall figure at the desk flinched, and blew his experiment. Ashes and smoke blew everywhere, covering the floor in the lab with soot, except for the shadowed corner where the girl stood. The female in the shadowed corner laughed to herself.

'Ya stupid girl!' he shouted.

'Scared ya, Vexen.' the girl laughed, with her eyes glowing in the corner.

Vexen approached the girl in the corner. She was trapped, with no where to run. Vexen reached out a hand, then snatched it back, yelping in pain.

'You idiot.' Vexen said.

'Hey, man, ya the one who poked me in the nose.' The young female replied.

Vexen put hand in to the shadowed corner again and dragged the young girl out, by the chain of her cloak. She was a young teenager, with brunette and red hair, two tattoos under her brown eyes, and wore a long black cloak. She struggled mightily, trying to break free from Vexen's strong grip.

'Let go! Ya'll ruin me cloak!' she shouted.

Vexen released her in front of him, shoving a small cleaner's dress in front of her face.

'Clean ya mess up, Alex.' Vexen said in a cold harsh voice.

Alex refused to wear the cleaner's dress and clean up. Vexen sighed impatiently, walked behind Alex. The young member watched as Vexen went and stood behind her. Vexen slipped the cleaner's dress around Alex's waist, tying it tightly at the back.

'Go on!' he shouted. 'Go and get ya broom, and start cleaning this mess!'

Alex didn't move. She stood where she was, with her arms crossed along her chest. Vexen's temper was rising. A portal opened close by, and a young handsome male stepped out.

'Hi Vexen and Alex.' he said.

'Not now Zexion. I'm trying to get Miss. Pyro Freak here, clean my lab.

Alex swung around aggressively and faced Vexen.

'Who do ya think ya calling 'Pyro Freak', ya lousy Ice-Butt!' she yelled.

Vexen leaned down at Alex, till he was close in her face. Zexion hid behind his book that he was carrying.

'Get this place cleaned up.' Vexen said in harsh tone of voice to Alex.

'Hmph.' Alex turned her back to Vexen and walked off.

Vexen sighed deeply, rubbing the side of his head, closing his eyes. Alex slipped past Vexen, and hid in her shadowed corner of the lab.

'I said get cleaning up in here!' Vexen shouted.

Alex never answered. She stood in the corner with her eye glowing.

'That's it! I give up!' Vexen shouted, and portalled off.

Zexion watched the old member go, then approached Alex in the shadowed corner.

'Come on, Alex. If ya clean Vexen's lab up, then he won't be mad at ya.' he said in a calm voice.

Alex looked at Zexion. After another moment, Alex stepped out of her shadowed hiding place and cleaned the soot off the lab floor.

'It would be nicer if Vexen had more than one cleaner.' Alex said to Zexion.

'Yeah, but Vexen only has one broom. So only one cleaner cleans his place.'

It took Alex 40 mins to clean the soot off the floor. After all the soot was gone, Alex portalled away along with Zexion.

Vexen portalled back to his lab, and found it clean again, but no sign of the two young members.

'Finally, that little pyro pest decided to clean my place up.' he said to himself, and continued with his work.

Alex and Zexion portalled in the hallways of the castle. They walked in silence, side-by-side.

'Do ya know where Axel is, Zexion?' Alex asked.

'He'll be home soon, Alex. Xemnas gave him a mission to do this morning.' Zexion replied.

Alex made a weak smile. She and Axel are always together. Axel is a higher rank nobody than Alex, since he comes before Alex. Both nobodies have the same element as each other, and are very alike by their appearance. They are brother and sister.

Zexion turned a corner, to a different part of the castle. Alex walked straight on alone. A group of Dusks walked by. Alex stopped, and leaned against a wall watching the nobodies walk by. They were all identical to each other, so it would be very difficult to tell what gender each Dusk was.

At the end of the line of Dusks walking by, one Dusk behaved differently to the others. Instead of walking on two feet, like the other, it walked on four.

'Dusky.' Alex said to the nobody.

Dusky looked up and walked to Alex. Alex picked the Dusk up, and hugged her close. Dusky was a young female Dusk, which Alex had kept as a pet.

'Have ya been a good girl, Dusky?' Alex asked her pet.

Dusky looked at her owner with her non-existing face, and then nodded. A portal opened and tall male figure in black stepped out. Alex put her pet down, and walked up to the figure. Dusky scampered off with the other Dusks. The male removed his hood, revealing sparkling red spiky hair, emerald green eyes with two tattoos shaped like upside down tears. It was Alex's big brother, Axel.

Alex hugged her brother. He hugged her back.

'I'm so glad ya back Axey.' Alex said to Axel.

'Yeah, me too. Have ya been good while I was on that mission?' Axel said to her.

Alex nodded her head, resting against Axel's chest.

The two pyro nobodies portalled to their room in the castle.


End file.
